The New Dark Lord
THIS IS AN ALTERNATE PERSONALITY OF Falin, AND IS NOT A SEPARATE CHARACTER FROM HIM. YOU MAY BE LOOKING FOR ANOTHER VERSION OF THIS CHARACTER. CLICK HERE IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR. (Falin Snape) Dark Lord Ultimate Wizard |house= |age=25 (as of 2006) |status=Alive |blood= |gender=Male |eyes=Red |hair=Black |skin=Pallid |family2= |family= *Severus Snape (father) * Bellatrix Black (mother) * Tempest Lovegood (wife) * Sayik Praygun (son) * Aeronwen Snape (daughter) * Mirianda Snape (sister) * Illumine Snape (sister) * Haridelle Black (sister) * (maternal aunt) * Draco Malfoy (maternal first cousin) * Jaybin Maburdan (niece) * Phalin Maburdan (niece) * (nephew) * (niece) |name=Falin Cerenbus Snape |series=The Dark Prophesy Trilogy |story= *The Boy No One Knew *Evil Little Follower *Dark Paradise |smart= |creative= |initiative= |emotion=* ( - ) * ( - ) |sanity=* ( - ) *4/10 (1986-1993) *1/10 (1993-1996) |strength=*4/10 (1980-1993) *2/10 (1993-1996) |magic=*6/10 (1980-1983) *2/10 (1983-1986) *9/10 (1986-1996) |social=5/10 |birth = June 12, 1980In Evil Little Follower, chapter 1 Severus mentions that Falin was born exactly a week after Draco Malfoy, who was born June 5th, 1980 |death= , (aged 15) |blood = Falin would have been a because his father was only a halfblood, even though his mother was a . |marriage=Married |aka = *Malum Lixam (given name)Evil Little Follower (Chapter 1)The Boy No One Knew (Year 2: Chapter 18) *Evil Little FollowerThe Boy No One Knew (Year 2: Chapter 2)The Boy No One Knew (Year 2: chapter 14)The Boy No One Knew (Year 2: Chapter 15) *Heir of Lord VoldemortEvil Little Follower (Chapter 1)Evil Little Follower (Chapter 2)Evil Little Follower (Chapter 3) *My Secret Son (by Severus)The Boy No One Knew (Year 1: Chapter 9) *Cere (by Draco)The Boy No One Knew (Year 1: Chapter 14) *Lin (by Draco)The Boy No One Knew (Year 1: Chapter 14) *Little Wolf (by Mirianda)The Boy No One Knew (Summer Break: Chapter 5) *Kitty (by Illumine)The Boy No One Knew (Year 6: Chapter 2) *Kasan (in the book Mooney Madness) *Master Liaison (by Mirianda)The Boy No One Knew (Summer Break: Chapter 1) *Falling Saranabus (Slughorn)The Boy No One Knew (Year 6: Chapter 1) *Feign Contrabass (Slughorn)The Boy No One Knew (Year 6: Chapter 1) *Farley Cerebral (Slughorn)The Boy No One Knew (Year 6: Chapter 1) *The Boy No One KnewThe Boy No One Knew (Year 6: Chapter 7) |titles = * *Mooner |signature = Falinsignature.png |species=Demon The Boy No One Knew (Year 1: Chapter 13) Black Cat ( )The Boy No One Knew (Year 6: Chapter 1) |height= 4' 8" ( - ) 5'3" (after reincarnation)Falin gained a few inches after he was reincarnated, and he began to age, though only slightly. |family2=Snape |family= *Severus Snape (father) *Bellatrix Black (mother) * Tempest Lovegood (wife/maternal first cousin) *Sayik Praygun (son)Dark Paradise (Year 2: Chapter 9) *Aeronwen Snape daughter/maternal first cousin once removed)Dark Paradise (Year 3: Unknown Chapter) * Mirianda Snape (sister) * Illumine Snape (sister) * Jaybin Maburdan (niece) * Phalin Maburdan (niece) * (brother in-law) * (stepmother) * (stepsister) * (stepsister) * Serenia Snape (halfsister) * Haridelle Black (sister) * (maternal aunt) * (maternal uncle) * (maternal aunt) * (maternal first cousin) * (maternal first cousin) |wand = * |animagus= Black Cat (unregistered) |boggart= The evil version of himself |patronus= Cat |house= |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Dumbledore's Army ** Draco Malfoy's Gang * Lord Voldemort (formerly) ** Death Eaters (formerly) * Snape Family * Prince Family * Malfoy Family * House of Black * Maburdan Family * Aphandy Family * Zhiazray Family * Praygun Family * }} Malum Black was an alter of Falin Snape, who suffered from , as well as a curse that had been cast over him since he was born. After his reserrection, Falin's mind completely left him, and he became bloodthirsty and crazed with ideas of finishing what had started. Falin had never before called to use his title Heir of Lord Voldemort, until suddenly he commonly referred to himself as such, alongside his favorite, The New Dark Lord. He spent his days slaughtering and Hogwarts students with no remorse or hesitation. His mother, who he had once feared, began to fear and revere him the same way she once had with . Magic and Skills Falin was a very talented , however after he was resurrected, he became an , surpassing even . He was capable of apparating in and out of , even through the anti-apparition wards. He could fly without a broom, change his appearance at will, and skillfully perform wandless magic. Alternate Personalities *Falin Snape *Malum *Ceren *The Mysterious "He" References